los hijos shane
by christo 10
Summary: no creo tener nada para describir esta historia por favor lean
1. Chapter 1

en esta historia Eli y Trixie son novios y tienen 18 gracias por leer

La sorpresa

Era un día normal en bajoterra kord y pronto salieron a buscar mejoras para las meca-bestias y Eli y trixie se habian quedado solos en el refugio eli y trixie estavan comiendo comida normal aprovechando de que pronto no cocino

Eli: Oye trixie le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba en la sala puedes venir un momento

Trixie: Claro ya voy le dijo a su novio con ternura que paso eli

Eli: Paso que tenemos el refugio para nosotros dos le dijo a su novia pelirroja con una sonrisa

Trixie: Eso es verdad pero que asemos si kord y pronto llegan antes le dijo pensando silos veían

Eli: Tranquila ya lo tengo cubierto le dijo señalando a la babosa sirena(creo que haci se llama)

Trixie: No entiendo que tiene que ver sirena con esto le dijo mirándolo confundida

Eli: Ella cantara si ve a kord o a pronto para que se queden dormidos

Trixie. Entonces que estamos esperando le dijo mientra lo besaba

Eli la levanto y dejo a sirena en el sofá y le explico que tenia que hacer ella asintió con la cave sita y se fueron a la habitación de eli(no pondré lo que hicieron porque no quiero incomodarlos)

dentro de unas horas llego kord con pronto cansados y vieron a la babosa sirena y se cayeron dormidos y un rato después salieron eli y trixie y los despertaron

Eli: Kord despierta le dijo al dormido troll

Kod: No mama cinco minutos mas le dijo muy cansado

Trixie: No nada de cinco minutos mas es ya le dijo muy recta

Kord: Ok ok ok ya me despierto dijo muy enojado el troll

Eli: Bien solo falta pronto dijo con una sonrisa y los dos cargaron unas babosas torrentes y dispararon

Pronto: Porque hicieron eso dijo muy mojado el topoide

Trixie: Porque si le dijo riéndose

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES

la banda de shane estaba en un duelo contra twist y otros 15 soldados de blak

Eli: Kord cubre me voy por pronto dijo señalando al topoide muy asustado

Kord: Ok eli dijo el troll cubriéndose de una babosa carnero

Trixie: Chicos creo que no me siento muy bien dijo apunto de vomitar

Eli: Chicos es mejor ir nos dijo el líder muy enojado por dentro

Todos: Bien

En el refugio

Eli: Trixie estas bien dijo preocupado por su novia

Trixie: Eso creo pero no pudo terminar porque volvió a vomitar

Kord: Mejor es que vallas a un doctor mañana trixie dijo el troll preocupado por su amiga

Pronto: Concuerdo con el troll dijo muy seguro de si

Trixie: Ok chicos pero creo que estoy mejor

en la mañana siguiente trixie salio sola al doctor y al terminar le dieron una gran noticia


	2. Chapter 2

La reunión

Dr.: Señorita Trixie Sting pregunto el doctor a la chica pelirroja

Trixie: Si doctor soy yo dijo muy preocupada la chica

Dr.: Tengo buenas y malas noticias cual quiere oír pregunto el doctor muy tranquilo

Trixie: La mala primero dijo esperando lo peor

Dr.: La mala noticia es que tienes que dejar los duelos por un par de meses dijo muy apenado

Trixie: !Porque¡ dijo muy enojada

Dr.: Tranquila esta es la buena noticia dijo con una sonrisa !vas a ser madre¡ estas embarazada

Trixie: Queeeeee? Dijo muy sorprendida

Dr.: Si le hicimos unos exámenes y descubrimos que está embarazada

Trixie: Esto es muy sorpresivo para mi dijo muy confundida

Dr.: Si para cualquier chica lo es pero no es nada del otro mundo dijo intentando apoyarla pero sabes quién es el padre dijo muy curioso

Trixie: Si se lo voy a decir de una vez dijo muy segura

Dr.: Bueno yo que tú me iría a decírselo de una vez le sugirió

Trixie: Bueno me tengo que ir le dijo al doctor

Dr.: Chao le dijo agitando la mano

Trixie se fue del hospital para el refugio con una sonrisa y cuando llego dijo

Trixie: Chicos vengas rápido dijo muy emocionada

Eli: Que pasó Trixie dijo muy asustado el peli azul

Kord: Si que te dijo el doctor le pregunto preocupado

Pronto: Dinos ya dijo muy curioso

Trixie: Estoy embarazada dijo cerrando los ojos

Todos: !Queeeeee¡

Eli después de esa frase se quedo de piedra y Trixie dijo

Trixie: Si el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada dijo esperando la reacción de sus amigos

Kord: Pero de quien pregunto muy sorprendido

Trixie: De eli dijo mirándolo

Pronto: A del joven eli….!Que de Eli ¡ dijo el topoide con los ojos de platos

Trixie: Si pero me tengo que ir quiero contárselo a mis amigas dijo y se fue en su meca-bestia

Todos se quedaron mirando a eli quien dijo

Eli: mejor llamemos al caballero para contarle también dijo intentando cambiar el tema

Después de eso eli llamo a su amigo el caballero para contarle y trixie llamo a sus amigas Pili, ka, aky y a danna las invito a pizza rebote para conversar

Trixie: Chicas les tengo una gran noticia les dijo con una sonrisa

Todas: !Dinos ya¡

Trixie: Bien… estoy embarazada dijo apretando las puños esperando la reacción de sus amigas

Todas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dijeron todas de un grito

Mario quien estaba cerca las oyó y fue a ver qué pasaba

Mario: Que pasó chicas dijo asustado

Trixie: Que no te as enterado dijo mirándolo

Mario: De que me tendría que enterar dijo confundido

Trixie: De que estoy embarazada dijo alegre

Mario: !De verdad¡ dijo con los ojos de plato

Trixie: Si es que Eli no te lo dijo mirándolo

Mario: no porque dijo pensando ya se él es el padre

Trixie: si le susurro para no arruinar la sorpresa que les iba a dar a sus amigas

En la fortaleza de blakk

Morris: Dr. Blakk le tengo noticias de la banda de shane le dijo mientras le entregaba una tableta

Blakk: bien Morris puedes retirarte le dijo muy serio

Cuando blakk encendió la tableta se sorprendió al ver lo que decía y decía


	3. Chapter 3

El ataque

Blakk: Interesante dijo mientras miraba su tableta twist ven aquí le dijo a su aprendiz por el comunicador

Dentro de unos minutos llego twist y muy serio pregunto

Twist: Diga señor le pregunto a su jefe

Blakk: Twist necesito que le hagas una visita a uno de los miembros de la banda de shane en pizza rebote dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Twist: Como diga señor dicho esto se retiro

Twist pensaba que le haría blakk a la banda de shane pero eso no le importaba el solo quería venganza y por eso haría cualquier cosa el ya había salido de los cuarteles de blakk y se dirigía a pizza rebote cuando llego se sorprendió porque blakk le había pedido que atacara a un miembro de la banda de shane el pensaba que sería el troll o eli pero no pensó que seria Trixie la única chica de la banda de shane

Twist: Bueno loki ágamos nuestro trabajo dijo mirando a su babosa versátil

Después de hablar con su babosa entro disimuladamente y para su suerte Trixie no lo vio pero Mario si le dijo

Mario: Puedo ayudarte dijo con los brazos cruzados

Twist: Si quiero una lanzadora con queso extra dijo mintiendo

Mario: Ok le dijo creyéndose todo

Twist: Eso estuvo cerca hay que tener cuidado

mientras twist se sentó en una mesa lejos de la de trixie, twist se percato de que no estaba sola ella estaba acompañada de unas amigas eso le haría mas difícil atacarla haci que esperaría que estuviese sola, después de un rato de esperar mario le dio su pizza y twist la pago y empezó a comer mientras esperaba que trixie estuviese sola

Trixie: Chicas me tengo que ir dijo mirando la hora

Danna: A pero nos cuentas mas mañana si dijo suplicando

Pili: No seas exagerada no te vas a morir dijo mirándola un poco disgustada por la actitud de su amiga

Aky: Si no seas a si dijo mientra miraba a trixie pero si nos contaras mas mañana dijo con unos ojitos de perrito

Ka: jajajajjajaj no paraba de reír por la actitud de sus amigas

Trixie: Tranquilas chicas mañana les cuento dijo un poco asustada por el interes de sus amigas

después de que se despidió de sus amigas trixie se fue a su meca bestia pero fue detenida por twist

Trixie: Que quieres twist dijo sin mirarlo

Twist: Nada solo vengo a hacer un trabajo dijo cargando su lanzadora

Trixie vio como twist cargaba su lanzadora haci que le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna y salio corriendo

Twist: Eso fue bajo mientras trataba de apuntar con su lanzadora

pero para la mala suerte de trixie twist la estaba siguiendo en su meca bestia y la llevo a un callejón sin salida

Twist: Tus ultimas palabras dijo mientras le apuntaba con una trilladora malvada

* * *

gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí y dejen sus comentarios y se que devén odiarme por lo del suspenso : (

y una pregunta si quieren aparecer en el fanfic díganme y los pongo


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: las que leyeron ayer el capítulo 3 de los hijos shane las voy a poner en este capítulo y posiblemente en otro anixbelcest 8000 es anix, Romy Sting es romy y lore stahl es lore gracias por leer

Las nuevas amigas

Twist le apuntaba a Trixie con una trilladora malvada pero cuando iba a disparar le pegaron con una carnero y Trixie tuvo tiempo para huir de twist pero no pudo ver a su salvador o salvadora pero le resto importancia y se fue directo al refugio y cuando llego vio al caballero sentado al lado de eli y Trixie dijo

Trixie: Chicos no van a creer lo que me paso o hola caballero dijo ella con una sonrisa

El caballero: Hola Trixie dijo de volviéndole la sonrisa

Eli: Pues cuéntanos a ver si te creemos dijo en tono de broma pero enserio dinos que paso dijo preocupado

Trixie: pues no pudo contar nada porque alguien llamaba a la puerta

Yo voy dijo pronto y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con tres chicas una con cabello largo color miel y ojos negros con una camisa naranja pantalones negros y una lanzadora como la de eli pero color azul celeste ella se llama Romy (una de las que leyó ayer)la otra era ojos color negros cabello castaño con toque de ámbar y una camisa color morada pantalones negros y una lanzadora parecida a la de Trixie pero de color naranja esta se llama Anix(también una de las que leyó ayer)y la ultima tenia cabello castaño con toques de purpura y camisa roja pantalones negros y una lanzadora como la de kord pero era roja ella se llama lore(una que también leyó ayer

Anix: Hola buco a Trixie Sting dijo muy amable

Trixie: Soy yo dijo tranquilamente quien me busca y para que dijo un poco sorprendida porque casi todas las chicas buscan es a eli

Romy: Hola yo soy romy y ella es mi hermana anix y mi amiga lore y te buscamos para hablar de aquel chico que te intento disparar una trilladora malvada dijo muy tranquila

Eli: Como que una trilladora malvada dijo muy enojado

Trixie: Mejor pasen de una vez dijo apenada

Eli: Bueno mejor explícame lo de la babosa malvada dijo todavía enojado

trixie: Bien yo estaba en pizza rebote y empezó a contarles hasta que termino

Eli: Bien eso lo explica dijo mas tranquilo

Romy: entonces ese chico rubio trabaja para blakk dijo sorprendida

Eli: Si y cree que mi padre le quito a su padre dijo recordando

y alguien mas toco la puerta esta ves fue eli y cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver a

* * *

los volví a dejar con el suspenso pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo no lo hago

y los que no leyeron el capitulo 3 ya no esta disponible la oferta de aparecer en el fanfic pero para gloomyalejandra sigue disponible y lamento que sean un poco cortos


	5. Chapter 5

La persecución

Era el mismísimo blakk acompañado de twist con un ojo morado (por la babosa carnero que le dio romy)

Blakk: Entrégame a la chica y no te hare nada dijo amenazándolo

Eli: Nunca te la daré blakk dijo muy seguro

Blakk: Bueno twist retírate tengo que hablar a solas con eli le dijo a su aprendiz muy serio

Twist: Como diga Dr. Blakk y se retiro pero se quedo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían

Blakk: Mira se que te importa esa chica pero yo no voy a permitir que otro shane se interponga en mi camino haci que dame a la chica o la matare dijo muy furioso

Twist escuchaba cada palabra pero no esperaba que la chica estuviera embarazada y blakk quería deshacerse de ella haci que salió de su escondite y

Twist: Con que para eso quería que la eliminara dijo sorprendido y enojado sabía que era despiadado pero no tanto dijo muy enojado

Blakk: Twist desde cuando estas hay dijo muy sorprendido por lo que hiso su aprendiz

Twist: Desde que empezó la conversación dijo muy serio

Eli: Vaya blakk parece que tu aprendiz no te tiene confianza dijo en tono de burla

Blakk: Cállate eli dijo enojado y tu pagaras muy caro por esto dicho esto se retiro

Eli: Y tu porque no te vas dijo confundido porque twist no se iba

Twist: Porque no tengo a donde ir dijo muy triste ahora estoy solo

Eli se sintió lastima y

Eli: Si quieres te puedes quedar dijo algo desconfiado de twist

Twist: Gracias dijo sorprendido de que eli lo invitara a quedarse

Después de eso entraron y Trixie, Kord, pronto, romy, anix y lore le apuntaron con sus lanzadoras

Eli: Tranquilos el se quedara aquí unos días dijo tratando de que bajaran las lanzadoras

Twist: No te preocupes eli yo me voy dijo diseccionado y eli los miro enojado

Trixie: Me voy a arrepentir twist te puedes quedar dijo mirándolo con desconfianza

Todos(excepto eli): Queeee dijeron confundidos

Twist: Gracias no te vas a arrepentir dijo alegre

Y todos se quedaron viéndolo después de un rato twist se fue a un cuarto y se puso a hablar con alguien y ese era mario el estaba pidiendo una pizza ya que sabia que pronto cocinaba comida con insectos cuando fue por la pizza eli le pregunto

Eli: A donde vas twist dijo mirándolo

Twist: Voy por una pizza quieres venir dijo con una sonrisa

Eli: Claro vayámonos dijo levantándose de donde estaba

cuando llegaron a pizza rebote recogieron la pizza y se fueron al refugio y todos excepto pronto se pusieron a comer pizza pero alguien los vigilaba y era

* * *

lo siento no me aguante las ganas de dejarlos con suspensos dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

lamento no haber publicado antes pero con los examenes y las tareas no e tenido tiempo para publicar

bueno a qui les dejo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

una duda

Era el mismísimo Dr. Blakk quien al parecer logro hackear las cámaras del refugio y miraba a los integrantes de la banda de shane con mucho enojo y a su ex aprendiz con ira y sorpresa por que cambio de bando solo por que la chica estaba embarazada y dijo

Blakk: Morís grito y después de unos minutos llego y

Moris: Diga señor dijo serio

Blakk: Dile a nachos y a sus hombres que se preparen dijo mirando el vidrio rojo

Moris: Como diga señor dicho esto se fue y les dijo a nachos y a sus hombres que se prepararan

todos los hombres de nachos se fueron a la caverna futurista menos nachos quien sabia cual era el plan de blakk

EN EL REFUGIO

twist estaba caminando en su habitación de un lado a otro pensando que le haría el doctor blakk y miro la hora y eran las 7:30 decidió bajar a desayunar, cuando bajo se sorprendió al ver a todos los de la banda de shane junto con romy, lore y anix

Twist: Hola dijo bajando las escaleras

Eli: Hola twist siéntate dijo señalando un sillón al lado de el

Pronto: !A desayunar¡ grito el topoide desde la cocina

Kord: Que mal les dijo el troll a sus amigos y a twist con una cara de asco

Anix lore y romy : Por que preguntaron confundidas

Trixie: Ya lo veras dijo caminando a la cocina

Pronto puso 3 bandejas con comida una para kord y el que tenia una araña frita con salsa de babosa, la otra era para twist, lore, anix y romy que tenia una pizza con jugos y la ultima para los futuros padres un pollo con salsa y vegetales

Kord: Por que ellos comen esas delicias mientras yo como esto dijo furioso el troll

Pronto: 1 la comida de pronto es macnifica y 2 Por que ellos son nuestros invitados señalando a lore, twist, anix y romy y 3 ellos por que van a ser padres dijo señalando a eli y a trixie

Eli: gracias pronto dijo aliviado de que comería comida normal

Trixie: Si gracias pronto por preparar comida sin insectos dijo agradecida

Pronto: No hay nada que agradecer pero continúen dijo levantándose

Kord: Creo que se me quito el hambre dijo asqueado

Pronto: Mas para mi dijo comiendo su "comida"

después de que comieron y descansaron sono la alarma del refugio y todos fueron haber de que se trataba y vieron a los hombres de blakk en la caverna futurista

Eli: Chicos vamos dijo levantándose menos tu trixie

Trixie: Por que eli dijo enojada

Kord: Amiga recuerda que estas embaraza dijo el troll recordando le

Trixie: A si dijo diseccionada pero no me puedo que dar sola

Eli: No estarás sola twist te acompañara dijo acercando a twist

Trixie: No me puedes dejar con otra persona dijo con ojos de perrito

Twist: Concuerdo con ella no puedo ir con ustedes dijo suplicando

Eli: No pero ahora nos tenemos que ir dijo saliendo

cuando la banda se fue twist se quedo en la sala y trixie su fue a su cuarto y cuando la banda llego a la caverna se sorprendieron al ver

* * *

bueno romy si tengo face búscame como christopher romero y tengo 11 años y no tengo ask ni si quiera se que es eso XD


	7. Chapter 7

el engaño

cuando llegaron a la caverna futurista solo vieron algunas cosas rotas y casas con agujeros pero nada de los hombres de blakk

Eli: Que paso aquí le pregunto a una chica que estaba por hay

Chica: Nada solo los hombres de blakk que pasaron por aquí y ya dijo mientras levantaba un pote de basura

kord: Que raro dijo el troll rascándose la cabeza

Pronto: Por que solo se fueron y nos hicieron el trabajo mas fácil dijo presumiendo

Lore: y ahora que hacemos dijo aburrida

Anix: Por que no vamos a ver a trixie dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Eli: Trixie dijo gritando nos engañaron ellos van es tras trixie dijo acelerando

Romy: Claro por eso fue que nachos no vino a comandar a sus tropas dijo siguiendo a eli

EN EL REFUGIO

trixie seguía en su cuarto mientras twist estaba aburrido y prendió el televisor y lo primero que vio fue una imagen de trixie e eli besándose con un corazón el se rió tan fuerte que trixie bajo y cuando vio el televisor se sonrojo y lo apago

Twist: Oye yo estaba viendo eso dijo enojado

Trixie: No me importa dijo todavía sonrojada pero antes de que pudieran empezar a luchar diablos nachos ataco el refugio

Diablos N: Sal trixie no te are daño dijo en burla

Trixie: Nunca saldré nachos dijo disparando una babosa demoledora desde una ventana

Twist: Epa nachos manda le saludos a blakk dijo disparando una granada

Diablos N: Jajajaj muy gracioso twist pero tu no saldrás vivo de esta dijo esquivando las babosas y lanzando una bengala malvada

la pelea duro mucho mas de lo que nachos pensó, así que llamo a sus tropas y cuando llegaron la pelea fue mas intensa

Trixie: No soportaremos mucho mas dijo cansada

Twist: Es verdad dijo igual pero que hacemos son muchos

Trixie: Ya se dijo casi gritando lanza a loky para que haga una ilusión de blakk y yo lanzare una tornado si

Diablos N: Rindan se no tienen oportunidad dijo presumido

"Blakk": Todavía no as acabado con ellos dijo enojado

Diablos N: Señor que hace aquí dijo asustado

"Blakk": veo si ya terminaste el trabajo pero no dijo mas enojado

en ese momento trixie lanzo su babosa tornado y lanzo a nachos y a sus hombres lejos del refugio y loki regreso con twist quien se fue al sofá a descansar

Twist: Buen trabajo dijo muy cansado pero no le vamos a decir nada a eli verdad

Trixie: No le diremos nada a eli ni a nadie mas dio mas cansada

Twist: Ok después de eso se quedo dormido en el sofá dentro de unas horas llego eli mas asustado

Eli: Trix donde estas dijo entrando al refugio alterado

Trixie: Aquí eli dijo bajando las escaleras

Kord: Y twist dijo buscándolo

Trixie: Esta en el sofá dormido dijo abrazando a eli

Lore: Vamos a despertarlo con una broma kord dijo riéndose

Kord: A eso no me niego dijo matándose de la risa

Anix: Yo me sumo dijo siguiendo a lore

Romy: Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes dijo yendo a la cocina

después de que fueron al sofá y los tres lanzaron babosas torrente y se paro un twist muy pero muy mojado

Twist: Porque hicieron eso dijo un muy enojado y mojado

después de eso twist se fue a cambiar y todos se fueron a comer pero no sabían que blakk tenia un plan de emergencia y era


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo es en miércoles y gracias a Los Que una de Hasta here Leído

Bueno sin esta qui

* * *

El Juego

el Plan de la época de emergencia Que Si no podia ir a la chica ella picadura Iría a el haci Que Puso ONU Anuncio De Una feria de cineastas, el sabia ESA CHICA Que no podria Resistir sí Una ir Pero también sabia Que el shane no la Dejaría IR Sola haci de Que Mando nachos ONU ya sos Una Hombres Vigilar

EN EL REFUGIO

Trixie Sí Despertó muy Temprano ya Que el Embarazo La HACIA muy vomitar Seguido FUE al baño y vomito CUANDO termino de vomitar FUE a la cocina a desayunar y despues a la Computadora y vio el Anuncio Que decia feria de cineastas Entrada gratis, lo CUANDO leyo completo Sí emociono del del tanto Que Se Fue sin despertar una eli

Trixie: Eli mientras DIJO despierta lo sacudía

Eli: No mamá Minutos mas del DIJO Cinco y Sí volteo

Trixie: DESPIERTA ¡y le pego con Una almuada

Eli: Ok Que Paso DIJO trix levantándose

Trixie: Podemos ir sin Una Convención de cineastas favor DIJO MIENTRAS lo Miraba Con ojitos de perrito

Eli: Eso Depende CUANDO ES

Trixie: Este Sábado DIJO ilusionada

Eli: Si No iremos Problemas de heno

Trixie: siiiiiiiiii Eres El Mejor y lo abrazo

Eli: Bajemos sin desayunar DIJO abriendo la puerta Que Kord ya Estar abajo debe

Trixie: Nadie esta apenada DIJO abajo no de como de la hora de Visto y le paso el reloj

Eli: Que las 05:30 DIJO Sorprendido busque al Menos TENEMOS TIEMPO Parr Nosotros

Trixie: En ESO Tienes mucha Razón Millás Principie azul DIJO MIENTRAS lo Besaba

Pasarón Hablando rato ONU y CUANDO vieron la hora bajaron de Inmediato y vieron sin Kord estafa Una mirada picara

Eli: Hola Kord DIJO MIENTRAS bajaba

Kord: hola amigo que tal dormiste DIJO QUITAR Los Pecados hacen sonrisa

Eli: Bien Hasta Que Me Trixie Despertó

Trixie: Oye DIJO enojada

Eli: Tranquila DIJO Una broma Época trix asustado

Kord: Amigo Díez Cuidado-le susurro

Despues de ESO giro, lore, anix, Romy y pronto despertaron y pronto preparo su "magnifica" comida la Cual Todos rechazaron

Pronto: USTEDES Sí lo pierden DIJO desde La Cocina

Giro: Eso preferimos DIJO Saliendo de la cocina

Despues de ESO El Día.. paso normal no eran y Todos a La Caverna comercial del Hasta Que se tuvieron Que ir

El Jueves

Todos Estaban en la sala aburridos Esperando Que Pasara Algoritmo Menos trixie Quien queria Que TODO siguiera Igual

Giro: Que aburrido menciono lo obio el rubio

Kord: Que tal si Vamos A Rebote de la pizza propuso el duende

Eli: Esa es Una idea buena DIJO Kord el peli azul

Trixie: Y Que ESTAMOS Esperando DIJO emocionada Porción de HACER algo mas Que Caminar

Romy: Vamos DIJO Saliendo

Despues de Que Salieron, Llegaron en UNOS Minutos comieron y hablaron Sobre las babosas del bebe Entre Otras Cosas Hasta Que Llegó la noche y Situacionista fue

El viernes

TODO paso CASI Igual execto Que se pusieron la práctica de las Naciones Unidas Menos trixie Quien Sí quedo Grabando, Primero FUE Kord vs eli

eli lanzo sin jabonosa y trato de atrapar sin Kord Pero el lanzo Una trilladora y la detuvo

Eli: Rinde te Kord DIJO Confiado

Kord: Jamas

LUEGO eli lanzo sin dirigible y lanzo sin Kord Quien Sí rindió, romy FUE DESPUES vs giro

lanzo un toque loky Quien Varios Creo giro Rodeando un romy Quien lanzo Una punzante derivando un giro Quien Perdio y porción ultimo anix vs lore

lore lanzo Una aracnired (Creo Que haci sí escribe bueno me Avisan si me equivoco) Quien atrapo un anix Pero sí desato y lanzo Una demoledora y vencio a la tradición y termino El Día. Rápido Entre duelos y Risas

El sabado

trixie SE LEVANTO Mucho Mas Temprano de lo normal, Por La emoción de la feria en sí preparo y espero unos amigos suspensiones, despues de Que bajaron y desayunaron en sí were a la feria cuando llegaron a la feria se sorprendieron al ver


End file.
